


From Now Until Forever

by YOHLIX



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOHLIX/pseuds/YOHLIX
Summary: newlywed minsung for the soul.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	From Now Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shower thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098975) by [dreaminadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream). 



Even as Jisung's back is pressed against Minho's chest, he can practically feel the words forming on the older man's tongue before he speaks.

"I'm s–"

"If you so much as _try_ to apologize one more time..." Jisung huffs, blowing the blue strands of bedhead out of his face with the puff of air that leaves his mouth. His shoulders shimmy until Minho's grip around his torso loosens. "I'll divorce you," Jisung finishes his threat as he rolls and turns towards Minho, less than gracefully wrapping himself up in the thin white sheets.

Minho sighs, "I just wish I could give you a real honeymoon."

The pout that forms on his face is mirrored by Jisung — who, after 4 years, is still an insufferable sucker for the way Minho's eyes shine. Especially in the moon and city lights that stream in through the room's window.

"Baby, this is perfect. I already told you." Jisung's frown deepens as his hand falls softly on Minho's cheek.

"And the reception–"

Jisung shushes him with a finger pressed against his lips; the action draws quiet giggles out of them both. "That was perfect, too. It was a dream. Just having our closest friends there and celebrating us. Minho, it was more than I could even begin to ask for."

Minho speaks again when Jisung's hand moves back to stroking the side of his face. "I promise I'll work hard so I can buy us a super nice house. It'll be so big that we could have a wedding _there_."

"Another wedding?" Jisung's eyebrow raises.

A soft smile spreads across Minho's face, brightening his sleepy features. "Yeah, I wanna get married to you over and over and over..." His face gets closer and closer to Jisung's with each word, making his husband's eyes widen.

"Okay, okay!" Jisung squeals, gripping Minho's bicep as his nose nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Stuck in his own satiny trap, Jisung flails his caught legs around in an attempt to get away from the wet kisses being smacked onto his shoulder.

"I love you," Minho says like he's revealing it for the first time. In reality, he's said the three words in so many ways, in so many contexts, an immeasurable amount of times. All to Jisung. And maybe it's cliche to admit so, but Minho falls deeper everyday.

He presses his mouth harder against Jisung's neck, tickling him as his teeth graze up to the soft curve of his jaw. Jisung's grip on Minho's arm loosens, only to hold tight to his shirt and pull their torsos closer together.

"I love you," Jisung's voice comes out in a shaky breath as he welcomes the tender sting of his skin in between Minho's lips.

Minho lets go with a pop, watches Jisung's neck flush with pink, then takes his earlobe in between his teeth. "Shower with me?"

Jisung turns his head as Minho kisses behind his ear, so soft he barely feels it. The younger man nods against his pillow, automatically letting out a sigh when Minho pulls away and leaves him to the chill air.

It takes long enough for Minho to go start the shower that Jisung nearly falls asleep while listening to the faucet squeak on.

"Come on," Minho's voice is right above him, low and backdropped by water hitting tile.

After getting free from the sheets, Jisung shuffles behind Minho and into the bathroom. The lights are dimmed, with a couple candles lit on the edge of the sink and on the wall's shelving. Minho's even got his phone propped up on the towel hamper, with his sex playlist on shuffle – the one titled 'touchy-feely' with a green nauseous emoji, not the 'making jisung forget his own name' one. The latter is more often used.

Minho's all for being conspicuous.

"You're a trip." Jisung rolls his eyes.

Minho watches him shimmy out of his sweats. "I thought I'd make things up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for. If you keep acting regretful, that's what'll make me feel bad," Jisung groans, tired of repeating this conversation tonight. "I'll divorce you and take the kids."

His husband tuts and pulls his shirt over his head, muffling his voice, "Let me keep Soonie, at least."

"You're not supposed to have favorites." Jisung raises an eyebrow. "Besides, I want all the child support possible. Not just two-thirds of it."

Minho narrows his eyes theatrically. "I always knew you were a gold-digger. My cats don't even like you."

"I'll see you in court, husband number seven. I always win!" Jisung threatens shrilly, not doing well at controlling his giggling. He hurries to strip himself of his shirt and boxers.

"Seven?!" Minho gapes, laughing incredulously as Jisung scurries to the shower and slides the glass door open.

He answers from under the stream of water, "I got around in my younger years."

Minho shakes his head throughout getting undressed and shortly joins Jisung in the shower.

"You're the best, though," Jisung continues, leaning back against the shower wall and smiling up at Minho while he comes closer.

"Of course I am." Minho kisses Jisung's forehead as slender arms loop over his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush. Warm water runs down Minho's back, disrupted by Jisung's fingers.

Minho peppers kisses across Jisung's face – pecking his temple, the bridge of his nose, corner of his mouth, until Jisung is craning his head back and letting Minho mark up his neck. One of Jisung's hands moves to the base of Minho's head, curling tight into his hair. His other hand slips against Minho's shoulder blade, scraping at his skin with blunt nails in an attempt to hold onto something.

Jisung gasps as his knee is gripped and his thigh is hiked up to Minho's hip, held there as the older man presses their pelvises together.

"God." Jisung's eyes roll forward in his head, hooded by heavy lids as he makes out their blurred reflection through the foggy glass of the shower door, in the mirror across the bathroom. "Oh my god, Minho." His breath hitches and he closes his eyes, pressing his head back against the wall while Minho sucks hard at his skin. The plushness of his lips mixed with the faint pinch of his teeth is euphoric. His tongue presses flat and he moans against Jisung's throat, bucking his hips forward and getting a strangled whimper out of the smaller man.

Minho's somewhat aware of a soft beat and lyrics about destiny and fairytales, but the way Jisung whines his name is a _much_ more enrapturing melody.

Minho leaves behind a dramatic bruise on Jisung's otherwise porcelain skin, and rolls his hips back just enough for his hand to fit between their abdomens. "Look at me." Minho punctuates his breathless demand with a melting kiss, lapping into Jisung's parted mouth and sucking on his bottom lip.

Jisung lets out one deep, shuddery breath and lolls his head to look at Minho with pouty eyes. "Minho." He pauses to blink slow and swallow the lump in his throat. Minho watches droplets of water drip off his perfectly curly eyelashes. Seemingly forgetting what he was going to say, Jisung just sighs and grabs the sides of Minho's face. He presses their lips together just as Minho takes both of their erections in his hand.

He smiles into this kiss as Jisung moans through it. Minho's hand moves slowly, sliding up and down with a tight grip. The hot water makes both of them more sensitive to every squeeze of his fingers and flick of his wrist.

"Minho," Jisung finds words again after a while of getting used to the torturous pace, "Please."

Minho's hand loosens and stills, allowing Jisung to fuck up into his hand and against his cock.

"Hmm?"

Jisung kisses Minho in desperation, simply turning into gasped curses against his tongue while he thrusts faster. "Please, please," Jisung chokes out, voice not coming above a whisper although he feels like he could cry, "Just fuck me, Minho."

Although Minho loves nothing more than to tease Jisung to no end, who is he to deny him on their wedding night when he's begging like that?

Minho drops Jisung's thigh and steps back, watching the younger man hiccup and wobble on unsteady legs.

"Okay." Minho smiles and takes Jisung's chin in between his thumb and forefinger to kiss him softer. Jisung sniffles. "Okay," Minho chuckles.

When Minho pulls away once more, Jisung's rubbing at his eyes and shivering from the loss of contact. "Minho, please," Jisung's voice cracks and Minho just laughs again.

"Okay, baby." He pets at the top of Jisung's blue hair before dropping to his knees and holding his waist. Minho kisses Jisung's navel, just above where his dick twitches against his stomach. Then he dips down and takes Jisung in his mouth, guiding him in with a hand and sinking to the back of his throat.

Jisung watches through the dripping fringe of his hair, eyes wide as the tip of Minho's nose tickles his tummy. Minho looks up through his hair, too, like a puppy asking if he's doing well. And totally on purpose just to rile Jisung up all over again. It works, Jisung digging a hand into Minho's scalp and tugging at the black locks to urge him to do something else besides warm his dick.

Minho groans, getting turned on by giving a blowjob, which Jisung finds impossibly hot. Jisung's knees shake as Minho bobs up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and teasing Jisung's slit with his tongue. Jisung's cock fits perfectly in his mouth, big enough to fill him up without choking him. Not like Minho isn't good enough to avoid choking, anyways. He breathes out through his nose as he swirls around the pulsing vein.

Jisung's groin is throbbing. His hand trembles against Minho's head as his vision turns speckled, "Ah, 'M, Min... I–"

He gasps as Minho pulls away suddenly, letting off with a pop and dragging the back of his hand across his lips.

Jisung's brain can't catch up to what just happened, or rather what he was just denied of, before Minho is standing and kissing him harshly. Jisung's jaw slacks as Minho turns them around, so now his broad back is against the wall instead. He snaps Jisung out of his daze when he picks him up, causing him to yelp and hold on tight to Minho's shoulders.

Jisung's thin legs wrap around Minho's waist and he now keeps up with the kiss, grinding against Minho's toned torso as they make out. Minho blindly reaches around for the shower caddy, knocking other bottles down while he grabs the one he needs.

He squeezes lubricant into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers. Then he drips some over the curve of Jisung's ass for good measure, cackling evilly when Jisung shrieks at the sensation. The bottle's set down before Minho's hand is ghosting between Jisung's legs, teasing him where he aches.

Jisung's chest rips open with a moan as one of Minho's fingers enters him; he bites down on the older man's collarbone, letting out sputtery breaths between clenched teeth.

Minho drags his finger in and out slowly, finding close to no resistance as he hooks against Jisung's rim and pushes back in. "Good?"

"More," Jisung orders grittily, palm slapping against Minho's chest and his fingers curling into him. "Minho, god, just fuck me already."

"Patience," Minho hums annoyingly, sliding two more fingers along the next time he thrusts up. He knows Jisung's body too well, finding the bundle of nerves he's aiming for as soon as he pushes in harder. He goes faster, pounding Jisung's prostate and bouncing him on his hand.

Jisung scrambles to grab Minho's biceps, the wall, his own hair. He never lasts long in this position. Not only does he get hit at just the right angle, but the lewdness of it just gets him even hotter. "I'm close!"

Although Minho is enjoying his new steamed-over view of Jisung being tossed around, he spins them so that Jisung's in between him and the wall again. He pulls out his fingers too fast; admittedly his heart breaks a little at the sob Jisung lets out. "Hush, hush."

"Fuck you," Jisung whimpers, leaning his head back against the wall. His legs are shaking _so_ hard around Minho that they're sore.

Minho just laughs like he has been and readjusts Jisung's weakening figure. "No more, I promise." A chaste kiss follows his words, not really fitting the situation, but Jisung appreciates it nonetheless. He really does love Minho a lot, even when he's edging him like the Devil. "Just wanna come together." Slight pause. "Plus, you're too much fun to play with."

"Fuck you," Jisung repeats, hoping the tears budding from his eyes aren't too noticeable with shower spray all over his face.

Minho snickers and takes the lube in his hand again, slathering himself up with it and tossing the bottle. He grips Jisung’s hips, sliding him down the tiled wall until he’s lowered against the tip of Minho’s dick. “I love you,” Minho reminds just as he latches onto the base of Jisung’s throat and drops him down.

Jisung lets out quick exhales, panting as he tries to catch his breath in the hot air. He curls in on Minho, gurgling and whining, crying out his husband’s name as he’s lifted up and down with a bruising grip. Minho’s rough grunting mixed with the wet slap of their skin drowns out Jisung’s quieter noises. Minho’s rocking his hips up to meet Jisung at a steady pace – not slow enough to be torture, nor too fast that it doesn’t feel like making love.

Minho leaves a cluster of small hickeys in the crook of Jisung’s neck, lifting his head to watch his lover’s face contort in the most addicting way. Jisung’s eyes are opened, glazed over as his head limply nods with each thrust. Once he’s that gone, Minho knows he’s nearly over the edge. He presses Jisung roughly against the shower wall, grabbing his small wrists to lift his arms up and pound into him faster.

Jisung’s soft whimpering turns into loud, pornographic moans of _yes_ and _right there_. “Minho!” He gasps, squeezes his eyes shut, and lets his whole body tense and relax all at once. He releases in between their bodies with the force of two agonizingly denied, and rightfully earned, orgasms. Sticky white lands on both of their stomachs and runs down their legs, mixing with the water.

“Fuck,” Minho groans, dragging out the word as he bites down on his lower lip and chases his own climax. Jisung’s overstimulation is further heightened as Minho uses him to finish. The sensation of him coming in Jisung makes the boy’s toes curl. His hands are dropped as Minho recovers, shuddering as Jisung lazily rolls his hips in circles, tugging out the last of Minho’s load. They catch their breath for a long moment, chests heaving against each other until Minho finally pulls out.

Then Jisung unwraps his legs and Minho lets him down, still holding onto his hips to steady him; now with a softer grip, tenderly rubbing up and down Jisung’s sides. Jisung falls forward, feeling as if he could fall asleep as Minho’s arms hold him in a tight hug.

At some point, Jisung thinks, they should probably actually shower. But he could just stand here surrounded by warmth and Minho forever. Jisung nuzzles his cheek into Minho’s chest and flexes his hand into a fist just to feel the tension of the ring on his finger. “Minho?”

A slow rub to his back. A kiss on the side of his head. “Hmm.” Minho squeezes him tighter.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being way longer than the original... n e ways! i hope you enjoyed the spin on my friend’s work!! please check out the original as well as her rewrite of my minchan blurb, which i have never published (it’s in my “hybrid skz” universe)


End file.
